


Back in the Saddle

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina gets her sex drive back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Whip Cream' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Cami sat up in bed, reading a book. She was waiting for her wife to come to bed.

As she waited, Cami considered pulling out her vibrator from where it was stored in the chest beneath her bed. But she knew Davina would be crushed if she walked in on Cami masturbating.

Cami sighed in frustration. She knew Davina’s sex drive was out-of-whack as a result from nursing not one, but two, infants. But all the patience in the world didn’t change the fact that Cami really wanted to have sex.

When she’d tried gently bringing this up with Davina a few nights before, it had resulted in a meltdown that let to tears. Ever since then, the two women had been tiptoeing around the subject.

Which is why, when Davina walked into the bedroom, Cami nearly fell out of bed in shock.

Davina was naked, save for three strategically located globs of whip cream. “I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said, and I’ve decided you’re right” she said. “It’s time to get back in the saddle.”

Cami was agape.

“So I decided to take some inspiration from that cheesy movie we watched the other night” said the witch. “Do you like it?”

Cami nodded her head.

“Good” said Davina. She made her way across the room to the bed, where she stretched out on her back, getting melting whip cream on the sheets.

Cami almost feared to touch Davina; she looked perfect.

“Well, are you just going to sit there?” asked the brunette.

Cami tossed her book in the floor and immediately went to work licking whip cream off of one of Davina’s nipples. Her wife was slower to warm up to the process than Cami would have liked, but eventually Davina began to moan.

When one breast was fully clean (and Davina’s nipple was hard as a rock), Cami began licking the other one. She simultaneously used one of her hands to play with the first nipple, something Davina always enjoyed.

Davina’s soft moans eventually began to grow louder and louder, until Cami was satisfied that her wife had been sufficiently teased. She left a trail of sloppy kisses from Davina’s nipple leading down to the third smear of whip cream, which had almost completely melted by now.

After licking the few remaining traces of whip cream off the top of the spot between her wife’s thighs, Cami went to work on eating Davina out. She pushed Davina’s thighs apart, flipped one leg up over her shoulder, and used a hand to spread her lips apart.

Cami began to lick Davina’s clit, sending pleasure through the brunette’s body. She made sure to hit all of Davina’s favorite spots.

When Davina came, Cami felt a rush of relief; her wife was still the same person she’d fallen in love with, she just needed help finding herself.

Afterwards, Davina insisted on reciprocating. When Cami said that wasn’t necessary, Davina said “But I want to.”

Cami chuckled. “Well, if you insist.”


End file.
